Agnikinesis
Attributes *Major Potency *Weak Range *Hybrid Moderate/Strong Utility Description 1. Introduction Yasmin's affinity is fire, so her foremost offensive and defensive ability is to control and create flames from primarily her hands. Her feet and mouth can also be used as points to control fire. She can increase the size of fire by either adding to it with her own fire or by fuelling it with the usable oxygen in the area. Yasmin uses fire as quick ranged attacks, in a 15m (50 ft) radius from her. Yasmin's mobility is hindered when controlling her powers. As her flame control is quite strong, she would only move to dodge or to change her position within the area. However, she can perform agnikinesis while in a medium-paced run with reduced accuracy. She can also control existing fires that she didn't make, and redirect it by manipulating it. Naturally, Yasmin can also extinguish flames. She simply outstretches her hands, and the flames would crawl toward her, as though she is redirecting the fire. It gets 'absorbed' into her hands (or mouth, or feet). This does not exactly 'replenish' her resource of fire and offers her no benefits. If Yasmin is hit with fire anywhere other than her forearms, hands and feet, she would still be burned. She can manipulate existing fire to behave differently, such as to only target specific opponents or to trap them. She cannot alter the temperature of the flame, which remains at 900 to 1700 degrees celsius, depending on the hot spots, around the heat of a propane blowtorch or a bunsen burner. It almost goes without saying that Yasmin's powers are dangerous due to their nature. Assuming stable fuel, heat, and oxygen levels, a typical house fire will double in size every minute. If someone dodges most of her attacks but still get hurt, they can expect to leave the fight with second and third degree burns. If they were caught in her attack for much longer, they could even expect to suffer from even fourth degree burns. If someone has 80% of their body burned (3rd or 4th degree), they would die of dehydration and their system would shut down. Given her fast cooldown times in battle, it's best she finishes fights under 15 minutes. By 20 minutes, she's fatigued. By 30 minutes, her powers would lose effectiveness. While she could still hurt somebody with small flames, it's already a losing battle by then. If she reaches the point of power exhaustion in a fight, she cannot create fire in battle for up to 24 hours. She could still create small flames if needed, but not much else. Yasmin's fire is a sign of vitality, and can be used freely, unless Yasmin has major health problems, such as anorexia, or insomnia, or even depression. Conversely, when angered or frightened, this can propel the use of her power, so anything her hand could be holding could spontaneously combust. The weather also accounts for if she is able to use fire effectively. Although she could use her powers in the rain, she will have difficulty starting the fire, and it will take three times as long to create a flame, and three times as long to regain cooldown. Areas with little oxygen or with >90% relative air humidity will have her range and overall power reduced by half. Yasmin's powers thrive best in areas that have experienced drought, have 30% relative air humidity or lower to cause the most fires, and wind speed can increase the rate fire spreads. Her fire temperature and range is increased by a multiplier of 1.25 if those conditions are met. ---- 2. Fairy Fire One aspect of Yasmin's fire is that it behaves differently than fire started from ordinary combustible material, like wood or paper. Instead, it behaves similarly to a fire caused by flammable liquid or gas, as the fire is generated from her own magical source. This means that attempting to extinguish it with water would cause the fuel to scatter, spreading the flames. One can still stop, drop and roll their way to avoid being burned for too long. One can still smother the flame with a safety blanket or fire-retardant material (your evocloth?), or use the appropriate fire extinguisher (CO2). 3. Streams of Flame Their maximum reach is around 6-10m, depending on the conditions of the environment. They last up to 4 seconds for one stream of flame. Like most fire, it burns much hotter closer to Yasmin than at the tip of the flame. This is probably her go-to ability when dealing with a specific target. She can shoot up to 8 continuous streams of fire before her stamina falls, needing an extra ten seconds to recover. 4. Wide Arc of Flame & Wall of Fire Unlike the concentrated stream of flame, this has a wider area coverage of 6m, but shorter range of 2 m. They last for 4 seconds, and are more suited to dealing with multiple targets at a relatively close range. Yasmin can create up to 3 arc blasts of fire before needing a thirty second interval. This is the lead-in to creating walls of flame. By lighting an area, she can create a barrier of flame up to 2 metres high. It would take around 1.5 to 2 hours for the flames to fully die down. 5. Projectile Fire Yasmin can create balls of fire at around 8cm in diameter that behave similarly to the flight of an arrow, travelling a little slower, at 140mph. (225 km/hr). They reach a distance of 50-59 feet (15-18m) away. Like an arrow, they cannot change the trajectory after it is fired, and it requires a lot of precision beforehand. She can shoot up to 20 fireballs at a time with a 30 second interval, though she usually staggers this. She can also shoot up to three fireballs at a time. They don't do much damage unless she continually does this, but their uses are for inflicting secondary effects by combining her fire with other spells, than to purely focus on damage. Category:Major Potency Category:Weak Range Category:Moderate Utility Category:Strong Utility Category:Powers